Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 4th Prophecy Roleplay (Yep, I'm starting it. Just a preview of the next prophecy. We will end here and allow our 4th Gen. to solve the rest of the 3rd, which continues into this one.) A creature stirred in the ground. Her yellow-amber eyes gleamed in the darkness. She awaited her next move. Rain fell on the dirt, turning it to mud and readying it to dig. Her paws itched with revenge as she slowly found an exit, after one thousand years of being trapped in that hole. She digged out a small capsule, like a spear, containing a very young fox cub, who had also been in an a thousand-year-slumber. The creature yawned and a bark ripped through her throat with joy. Revenge...they'll all pay! '' (Seem familiar? I think you'll recognize the creature easily!) Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 19:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I kind of missed the last prophecy, so my prophecy cats will continue on, but I'd also like to introduce an apprentice from a soon to be made clan. They'll come in once the clan is up and running. Also, do you know you haven't yet edited the 3rd Prophecy page with the prophecy details? Prepare yourself for the intro of an enemy. I'll own him overall, however, anyone can roleplay him. Don't need to ask. I'm also going to introduce the medicine cat of the above clan, so you all get a brief look at the kind of clan cats they will be...from one cat.) Gingerrain padded woozily, feeling hazy as more blood poured from the wound on her flank, dripping down her leg and staining the forest floor. She stumbled as she tried to avoid a boulder the same size as herself, brushing against a clump of ferns, and coating the leaves with blood. Regaining her balance again, Gingerrain continued to walk unevenly, until she reached a broken and unused twoleg wall made of red brick. She collapsed in front of it. Raising her head weakly, the ginger she-cat pleaded silently, "Great StarClan...why have you unleashed...such a creature on the forest..." She trailed off, her head falling onto her paws again. .::. A light grey mottled head with a white muzzle stuck its head out of the bushes, sniffing the air. "I scent blood," the tom said. He padded out into the opening, his white paws stained slightly with mud. With the scent getting stringer, he started to panic, and started running. He rounded a fallen tree and spotted the ginger she-cat with blood still pouring from her flank. He rushed up to her and sniffed the wound. It was still fresh. And the cat was still alive. "Oh great StarClan, what kind of monster could have done this?" he asked the storm clouds, his eyes wide with horror. Then, the rain started to fall. KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 19:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's gonna be harshly raining for several months, in fact, an entire year, because of the "creature", who is a rain goddess to foxes, awaking. You guys will kill her later on and allow Hummingbird to become a warrior. Can Shira help raise Hummingbird? Hummingbird, like Shira, will be somewhat of a warrior, but more like a protector of DawnClan, like Shira and Silivia guard camp and catch bigger meals for their clan.) A cry erupted throughout the forest, which was strange and un-cat-like, or unlike any cry any cat had ever heard, or anything, and the rain began to turn into tiny razors with a huge whipping wind. They were like prickles of pain on Whispershade's fur. She blinked open her eyes to see a capsule containing a small, tiny, unweaned fox cub, fast asleep. The capsule was dirty and seemed as if something had buried it. Maybe Shira will know about raising a fox cub. In fact, I bet Shira would love to help! Unlike Silivia. I doubt Silivia would, as she's always grumpy-mc-grumperson! Whispershade snatched the capsule which was lying on the ground and darted away in the howling wind and the piercing rain. When she got to Shira, she meowed, "Shira! I was looking for you! Can you help me with raising a fox cub?" ... The creature turned around to open the capsule and care for the fox cub, and checked the bushes. ''GONE!? ''She yowled in anger and spitted with fury, "RETURN MY HUMMINGBIRD NOW!!!" The rain grew to a furious rage, and all the prey began to hide. She threw herself into a furious rage, her body turning invisible so she can hide herseld from prying eyes.The plants began to sag with rain water, and the trees dangerously swayed and rocked. The wind howled like a thousand wolves, but was quickly cut down by thunder and lightning, and the sound of the pounding rain. ... Sweetpaw curled against Lavenderheart in fear. "Mama, what's going on?" Lavenderheart stared with a feared look in her eye. "G-Glory! G-Glory F-Fox R-Returned!" Lavenderheart stuttered in fear and with a strange voice. ... (Slight BC in this part) Jadekit and Lilykit were both thinking the same thing. "G-glory Fox!" Lilykit whispered in her brother's ear. "I-I know, Lilykit. And we must together stop her. Wh-who could've kidnapped Hummingbird? Don't they know the legends?" Jadekit whispered. They both facepawed, and growled, "Whispershade!" Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 20:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. Anyone remember Kin's fox cubs? They're helping with this one! Also, Nightmareheart's reincarnation...) Shira nodded. Phoenixfeather swallowed hard. "Who's Glory Fox?" she asked. She watched as Kin (the fox)'s cubs padded up. One was kind of dark ginger-orange, another was gold, and the last was yellow. All had blue eyes. "Glory Fox is the goddess of foxes. She's finally here!" the yellow one yipped. "I almost forgot we need to name you three," Phoenixfeather decided. "You will be Kyubi," Hikari named, padding up to the dark ginger one, "you shall be known as Rao, little gold one, and the last one, the yellow one, will be Maelstrom." Suddenly, Rubydawn yowled. Her kits were coming! .::. Soon, six kits had been born. Rubydawn and Soraheart looked proud. Phoenixfeather was happy for her friends. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Introducing Sail and Dahliakit.) Sail sniffed the air, his ears twitching in the rain. The small ginger kit he was carrying squirmed and wriggled around, mewling. "Let go of me, you ignorant fool of a cat!" she hissed, normally blue eyes flashing red and burning with a flame. "You dragged me out here in this rain for what? To meet a bunch of cats?" she said, glaring at him. Sail sighed. "I felt like I had to bring you here." he mewed simply, leaving Dahliakit in the dark about what was happening. Elorisa ♥ Nic 22:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi!" Zoey greeted. "Great, more kits," Ghostcloud sarcastically meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Introducing Momokit and her supporting siblings, Mintokit and Kumorikit) Fennelkit smiled as she saw Rubydawn's kits. She then heard a rustling in the bushes, and the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. She relaxed when she was it was only a group of kits, one ginger, one gray, and one black. "Hi!" mewed the ginger kit. "I'm Momokit, and these are my siblings, Kumorikit and-" She was then cut off by the gray kit. "And I am Mintokit, and why, Momokit, did you have to drag us out here in the rain?!" Momokit stepped back for a moment, then replied, “I... I felt like the three of us needed to be here. Together.” FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soraheart facepawed. "What the heck? Kits are meant to be somewhere safe, not out in the rain!" Goldstar worried. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey!" mewed Kumorikit. "We're supposed to be apprentices any day now! We're six moons old!" FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Which Clan are you from?" Goldstar asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're from HerbClan!" mewed Momokit proudly. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Intro of Nightshadepaw, Darknesskit, Fishkit and Willowkit.) Nightshadepaw walked in the dark rain with Darknesskit, Fishkit and Willowkit by her sides. "Why so much rain...." Nightshadepaw whispered. "I'm soaked! We better find it soon!" Willowkit mewed, her normal bubbliness and happiness dulled by the constant rain. "I agree with Willowkit. I cant stand this rain." Darknesskit growled. "I dont mind it-it is peacefull...." Fishkit whispered. "You would think that Fishbrain." Darknesskit growled. "Dont pick on him!" Willowkit mewed, now defending her friend. "Dont we have to get back to Butterflyheart?" Fishkit whispered, not moved by the insult from Darknesskit. Nightshadepaw nodded and stepped through some bushes and saw Fennelkit, Mintokit, Momokit, Rubydawn and her kits, Kumorikit and more cats. "Hello we are Nightshadepaw, me, Willowkit, Fishkit and Darknesskit of Lakeclan." Nightshadepaw mewed. Aspenflower14 23:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather facepawed. "Oh, dear StarClan, why must you choose kits?" she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We are four moons old and faced more than most kits! I watched my parents be killed at 6 days old!" Darknesskit hissed. Aspenflower14 23:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather marched up to Darknesskit, Hikari, Zoey, Lightningheart and Snowheart following. "You're not special because of that. My parents are dead, Hikari's were turned into kittypets, Zoey was taken away from heres when she was barely a day old, and Lightningheart and Snowheart nearly lost their mother in a flood," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darknesskit glared up at Phoenixfeather. "So. We all are ready for this thing." Darknesskit growled. (He is one of the evil cats.) Soon Cinderkit, Faithkit, Parsleykit and Duskkit, entered the clearing. "We are here..." Parsleykit whispered. "Oh so you four got chosen to....." Darknesskit hissed and glared at the four kits. Aspenflower14 23:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Darknesskit, please don't antagonize them," Rubydawn meowed. Lunakit squeaked, then blinked open beautiful eyes at Phoenixfeather. "She's so pretty," Kenshin meowed. Phoenixfeather gazed at Lunakit, and was suddenly thrown into a dark forest. Nightmareheart sat on a rock overlooking Lunakit. She looked dead...he couldn't have! Phoenixfeather watched as Nightmareheart glared at her, then leap into Lunakit. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darknesskit smiled slightly at Nightmareheart leaping on Lunakit. "Get off of her!" Swanpaw of Fallenclan hissed as she leaped onto Nightmareheart. Risingpaw followed her, her eyes calm until she saw Nightmareheart. She glared at the tom but didnt want to get in her sister's way. Willowkit hissed in surprise and got into a battle position, her sky blue eyes blazing with anger. Darknesskit laughed a little. Aspenflower14 23:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- A white cat padded over to the cats, her misty-blue eyes sparkling. "Greetings," she mewed, "I'm Kiri from the Organization." She glanced at Hikari and Zoey. "Oh, hi Hikari, Zoey!" FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fishkit groomed down his bristling cream colored pelt, his blue eyes glistening with fear. "I'm Fishkit." He mewed to Kiri. Aspenflower14 00:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No need to be afraid, Fishkit," mewed Kiri gently, sweeping her tail around the cream tom. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 00:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fishkit tensed. He was starting to have feeling for this she-cat he didnt even know! He flicked his tail tords Nightmareheart who was still on Lunakit and Swanpaw was sctatching him with her hind paws. Fishkit started licking his scale patterened darker cream colored stripes. He shivered slightly in the pouring rain. Aspenflower14 00:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. It was a vision, people.) Nightmareheart sneered as Swanpaw passed through him. He vanished, turning into a cloud of black dust before going inside Lunakit. Her breathing suddenly started up, and she got up, weakly. She looked at Phoenixfeather with scared eyes. The dark forest vanished, and Lunakit was suckling from Rubydawn once more. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- Sail padded in with Dahliakit, shaking his ears in the rain. "Hello. I'm Sail, and this is Dahliakit." Dahliakit glared at him, ears flattened against her head. She gazed softly at the cats, and her demeanor changed instantly. She smiled softly, her blue eyes glittering. "Nice to meet you all." she murmured. Elorisa ♥ Nic 00:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miku padded up. "I'm Miku, and this is my sister Namine, and my brother Kenshin," Miku greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Kiri," mewed Kiri. "I'm Momokit, and these are my siblings, Mintokit and Kumorikit! We're supposed to be apprentices now, though" mewed Momokit. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 00:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's why I'd like them back in their camp. Sunsetstar, can you take them back?" Goldstar meowed. "No," Sunsetstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliakit smiled softly. "It's very nice to meet you. What Clans are you all in?" she murmured sweetly. Sail snorted at her attempts to be kind. She was very persausive, but even a kit couldn't fool wariors...or fellow kits. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My siblings and I are loners. We're from the Organization," Kenshin meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 01:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sail nodded. "I've heard of that." he mewed. Dahliakit nodded also. "My mother mentioned that also, before she gave me up and left with my sister Iris." Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're basically a huge Clan of cats led by my dad, Xemnas! I'm from my mom's second litter, though," Miku informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 01:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliakit wrapped her white-tipped tail around her paws. "Your dad is the leader? That's neat!" she mewed, purring. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiitakepath nosed Dahliakit. "You're so cute! I bet you'd be great friends with Burnkit from TimeClan!" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 01:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliakit smiled softly, closing her blue eyes in innocent happiness. "I wish I could meet him." she said. Elorisa ♥ Nic 02:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miku smiled. "Well, there are other cats who are leaders' kits or descended from ones," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 11:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The cats introduced here will also play an important role in the prophecy. Rather than explain everything right away, they will be explained in different posts. However, I will tell you this: These cats are Immortal, specially chosen by StarClan at the start of the new clan era (The end of the original 4 but the start of the millions of clans) to watch over the clans by their order. They're of different status like a clan's, however, they will never age. None of them are leader, despite the fact that one of them mentioned has -star at the end of their name. They were to be leader of a clan, but were instead chosen to be a ClanWatcher.) "Blacksoul, why are you're paws stained?" The jet black tom turned to the shadowy cave behind him. He ignored the rain lashing against his fur as he replied with a low rumbling growl, "I was taking care of something. Why do you need to know?" A pure white she-cat padded out of the cave, her whiskers twitching as the rain beat against her fur. She growled. "This weather isn't fit for a twoleg," she hissed, lying next to Blacksoul with her front paws tucked beneath her chest and looking out at the forest. Blacksoul looked up at the top of Frost Mountain. The jutting rock they were both sitting on looked out to the western forest, where such clans as HerbClan, LeafClan and DawnClan lived. "Whitesoul." The she-cat looked up at him. "Hm?" "Do you know where Yinpaw and Yangpaw are? They haven't been around for a while," he asked. Whitesoul's tailtip twitched. "I haven't seen them since last moon. I'm guessing they saw this blasted rain coming and ran from the forest with their tails between their legs. Rotten little traitorous pieces of crowfood," she hissed. "Well where ever they are," a squeaky voice mewed, making both cats turn back to the cave. A small grey she-kit padded out. She looked about 3 moons old, however her purple eyes shone with wisdom beyond her years. "They must return soon. If the ClanWatchers are separated, we will begin to do such things that StarClan would not approve of." She turned her gaze to Blacksoul, her eyes hard and piercing. "Such as what you did, Blacksoul." The tom growled, baring his teeth. "Oh shut up Starkit. No-one asked you to judge us when the time came. If anything, no-one is judging us now that the time is here." Whitesoul nodded. "Not even Spiritstar." Starkit's eyes narrowed. "But the ClanWatchers have to remain together, even through the time. Whether the time is here or not, staying together lessens the time's effects. Yet with Yinpaw and Yangpaw gone and Spiritstar off on his annual Forest Travels, we are weak. The time will affect seriously." Whitesoul bared her teeth. "We're aware," she hissed. Then, both she-cats turned to Blacksoul. "At the moment," Starkit continued, "you are being affected. So please..." she trailed off. Whitesoul continued for her. "Remain here. Otherwise...you may do something..." "You'll regret..." both finished. KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 15:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (An expample of Dahlia's power.) Sail glared softly at Dahliakit, who was entrancing the other cats with her false innocence. "You know, if you want to be innocent, try to be more....sincere about it. You're not fooling me." he murmured to her. Her eyes flashed red, and she stood up, tail bristling. "What did you say?" she hissed, now-red eyes blazing. Sail felt frightened. "You said you weren't convinced?" Sail nodded, amd when he did, white hot bold of pain laced trough him, replaced with a feeling of peace and serenity. He looked at Dahliakit, wanting to apologize, but he saw the little she-cat convulsing in pain, specks of blood dotting the soil around her. Sail lept to his paws. "Dahliakit!" ---- (The intro of Fishkit, Darknesskit, Willowkit, Nightshadepaw, Risingpaw, Faithkit, Parsleykit and Swanpaw's powers.) Fishkit closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a large clone of himself infront of him made of water. The clone roared like a lion and protected Fishkit. The falling rain combineded with the clone's water made pelt. Darknesskit roared like a lion and he turned much bigger. There was a shadowy fire surrounding him. Willowkit smiled and light surrounded her. Her eyes turned a glowing yellow. Nightshadepaw's fur became intertwined with purple and yellow flowers. Her teeth contained poison. Risingpaw jumped into her star form. Stars glittered in her black fur. Faithkit's eyes became glistening violet gems and her claws turned into jewels. Parsleykit had fluffy pale green plants scattered through out her thick, silky pelt. Swanpaw then had to fly into her form. She turned into a giant white bird. Aspenflower14 20:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ENOUGH," Phoenixfeather yelled, creating a force field that cancled out their powers. "Mousebrained kits!" she hissed, clouting each one over the head. Hikari rushed to Dahliakit. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oof....." Darknesskit grunted as he collapsed to the ground, as did all the kits. Nightshadepaw, Risingpaw and Swanpaw mewed "We arent kits!" Nightshadepaw groomed the poison out of her fur, she was immune to it. Swanpaw got the feathers out of her white fur. Swanpaw and her sister, Risingpaw where like yin and yang from there fur color, eye color, personalities, powers and dedications. Risingpaw's fur still glistened with stars slightly. Aspenflower14 21:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You kits need to learn when it's acceptable to show your powers. It might be fine to us Star Cats, but around normal Clan cats? It would not be good," Lightningheart growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I told them that. All the kits here are in my clan but the Midnightclan kits that just got born, Flamingkit and Creamkit." Nightshadepaw mewed softly. "We know not to use our powers! We will be warriors soon!" Swanpaw mewed. Aspenflower14 21:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't think you understand the severity of the situation," Lightningheart spat out before padding away to keep watch near Rubydawn and her kits. "Lightningheart just has a sharp tongue. She's always been that way," Snowheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- The three apprentices nodded and a strikingly beautiful pinkish-cream and cream colored she-cat and a handsome reddish-orange and orange-cream colored tom walked over to Phoenixfeather. "We are here! I'm Creamkit and thats Flamingkit!" Creamkit mewed and flicked her tail to her interverted, reddish-orange and orange-cream colored tom with a tuft of orange-cream fur covering his left eye. His eyes where dull and expressionless. Aspenflower14 21:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather facepawed. "Why are there so many kits?!" she grumbled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Flamingkit's power is to breath and control fire and Creamkit's power is to control animals minds.) "Hey! I'll be a warrior some day! I'll be Creamrose the brilliant!" Creamkit squealed happily. Flamingkit shook his head. "You can be Flamingboring, the dull." Creamrose scoffed. Flamingkit rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be Flamingblast, after our father." Flamingkit muttered under his breath. Aspenflower14 21:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, that's it," Phoenixfeather meowed. She drew a large circle around Rubydawn and her kits and enchanted the area. "There. All kits are to go there, 'regardless' if they want to or not," Phoenixfeather growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No! There isnt enough room to play!" Darknesskit hissed. Fishkit and Willowkit walked into the enchanted area. They where followed by Faithkit, Parsleykit, Duskkit and Flamingkit. "I agree with Darknesskit!" Creamkit squealed angrily. Aspenflower14 21:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Is there someone who can either make us apprentices or take us back to HerbClan to get our names, then take us back?" mewed Mintokit. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 21:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather groaned. "GO. NOW," Lightningheart snarled at Darknesskit and Creamkit. "Star Cats technically are kind of like leaders...I'll make you guys temporary apprentices to cats okay?" Phoenixfeather asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" mewed Momokit. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 21:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather leapt onto a rock and meowed, "Let all kits old enough gather around the Big Rock!" ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We want to be apprentices!" All the kits yowled. Darknesskit and Creamkit went under the big rock and the cats (that I roleplay) gathered. Flamingkit ripped through the enchanted thing using his power (he is the strongest cat I roleplay here.) and went to go sit next to Darknesskit and Creamkit, his sister. The enchanted thing close behind him. Aspenflower14 21:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "No. Just, no," Lightningheart growled. She, Sunsetstar, Flamedragon, Tigerflower and Runningstreak each picked up a kit and placed it back in the enchanted area. Lightningheart made the invisible barrier electric. "Next kit to touch it gets shocked, okay?" she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mintokit, Momokit, and Kumorikit gathered underneath the rock. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 21:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flamingkit started to get mad and he ripped through the electric barrier. It shocked him but he acted like he didnt feel it. It closed behind him and he groomed his electrified fire colored and creamy firey colored fur. ''I am not being cooped up like that. I dont care what they say. Flamingkit thought to himself. Aspenflower14 21:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Goldstar yowled. He picked up Flamingkit and placed him inside the barrier again. This time, Snowheart padded up and added a freezing element to the barrier, and then Goldstar used his alchemy to form a large, nigh-indestructable rock barrier with air holes too small for a kit to get through around the first one. "Next kit to leave that one will not be made an apprentice by Phoenixfeather!" Goldstar growled. Phoenixfeather sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flamingkit shrugged. He bursted through the freezing barrier and the rock barrier. It all sealed up behind him. "I do not care if I'm a apprentice or not. I just want to not be cooped up like that. I am not a bird." Flamingkit mewed, a slight growl deep inside his mew. Aspenflower14 22:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightningheart padded up. Electricity was sparking off her pelt, and she looked flat-out mad. "Go. Back. Now. Before. Your. Pelt. Is. My. Nest," she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No." Flamingkit mewed simply and padded away from Lightningheart. Flames surrounded him as he sat under a tree that sheltered him from the rain. Aspenflower14 22:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Listen, Flamingkit. We're not doing this for fun. You don't know the kind of cat that could kidnap you," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Do you know how strong these flames are?" Flamingkit asked Phoenixfeather. There was suddenly a shrill squeal of pain coming from the barriers. "Get away from me Cinderkit!" Darknesskit hissed. Aspenflower14 22:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rubydawn sighed and picked up Darknesskit and set him away from Cinderkit. "That's not the point. The Dark Forest could easily quench those flames like it was nothing. They kidnap tom kits to use to mate she-cats over and over. My grandkit, Himelight, was one of those she-cats," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Flamingkit can also read people's memories.) "Not your real grandkit." Flamingkit whispered and stared at Phoenixfeather right in the eyes. "I wont get hurt." Flamingkit mewed. He didnt blink. His eyes looked like flickering flames from the flame protection border around him that he made. Aspenflower14 22:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ahem," breathed Mintokit, "are we going to be apprenticed or not!" FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 22:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ahem, Aspen, if you could read this...) Phoenixfeather's eyes glowed, and an illusion of Nightmareheart padded straight in front of Flamingkit. Though the flames licked his pelt, he seemed unconcerned. "That's Nightmareheart," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have. Thats one of his powers though. He is secritive so its not like anyone else will know that he knows.) Flamingkit looked unmoved by the shadowy tom. Flamingkit's flames that surrounded him burned the tom and he dissappeared. Aspenflower14 22:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Nightmareheart's an illusion, but Phoenixfeather made him as strong as the actual one. He wouldn't burn from that. Plus, it's still breaking the rule.) Nightmareheart snicked. "You'll have to try harder, pipsqueak," he sneered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Momokit sqeaked, hiding behind Kumorikit. "Momokit, it's an illusion," mewed Mintokit in her sarcastic voice. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 22:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay sorry. Flamingkit only has 3 powers: controling fire, reading memories and his 'rage mode'. When he gets mad he goes into a demon flame thing. Is that okay?) Flamingkit growled and his eyes turned pupiless and flaming orange. He turned giant and flames covered his pelt. He stepped on Nightmareheart and growled deeply. He knew it was a illusion but he just got mad. Aspenflower14 22:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Fine) Nightmareheart snickered. "How pathetic," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flamingkit roared loudly and grabbed the illusion in his jaws. He dashed out of the clearing of the prophecy cats and ran through the forest. Aspenflower14 22:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather's face was sort of like this: :|. Nightmareheart just poofed right back where he was before. "Nice job on making your illusions better," Zoey meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flamingkit roared in anger and picked up a tree then threw it across the forest. He growled angrily. Aspenflower14 22:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (How is he stopped?) "Okay, Mintokit, Momokit and Kumorikit, you get to choose the medicine cat or warrior you want to mentor you for the time being," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Um.........Let me think.........the cat he loves ((not Creamkit aka not family love)) can stop him. I dont know who he loves yet.) Flamingkit set trees on fire and the rain didnt take out the flames. Aspenflower14 22:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliakit stirred, and blinked open her eyes, confusion flowing into the pale blue irises. "Wh-what happened?" she murmured. Sail looked at her sympathetically. "You collapsed." Elorisa ♥ Nic 23:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari gave the she-cat a gentle lick. "Don't worry, I think you'll be fine," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliakit nodded, and shakily got to her paws. "What's going on? Where am I?" she murmured, looking around fearfully. Elorisa ♥ Nic 23:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Phoenixfeather is apprenticing Momokit, Kumorikit and Mintokit," Hikari explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flamingkit set more trees on fire and ran around the forest in his rage mode. .... Fantasykit and Squirrelkit entered the rainy clearing and walked to where all the kits where. There was a loud roar in the distance and Fantasykit flew into the air. (She is winged.) She saw Flamingkit and didnt know what to do. I have to help..... ''She thought. Aspenflower14 00:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze, Roseheart and Flowerbreeze padded forward. "Silverblaze shall mentor Mintokit, Roseheart will mentor Kumorikit and Flowerbreeze will mentor Momokit," Phoenixfeather announced. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliakit nodded, eyes still sparkling with confusion. Sail looked at her, ears flattened against his head. She had dome something to him before she collapsed, he knew that. That white hot pain....then the feeling of security when he looked at her... Yes. She did something alright. Elorisa ♥ Nic 00:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Someone please give me a quick rundown. I'm gone for 2 days and 2 archives, a new villain, and a whole lot of roleplaying has been formed!) Hakukit padded up to Phoenixfeather. "I'd like my apprentice name." he mewed in his usual soft manner. "And Senkit and Chihirokit would, too." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 00:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fantasykit flew over to Flamingkit. "Harmonia......Nee kiko a masu ka?" Fantasykit sang. (Thats her power. Healing and soothing when she sings in japanese and when she sings in english she can hurt people.) Flamingkit turned to look at her. The flames in his pelt faded and he shrank down to his normal size. Fantasykit quickly flew to him and licked his forehead. Flamingkit was now passed out. Fantasykit picked up Flamingkit by his scruff and flew to the prophecy cats' clearing. Aspenflower14 00:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Nightmareheart is reincarnated in Lunakit) "Okay," Phoenixfeather meowed. "Crystalheart, you shall mentor Senpaw, Grassdawn shall mentor Hakupaw, and Ebonystorm shall be mentor to Chihiropaw." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kk) Fantasykit landed infront of Phoenixfeather. "He used his power for a long time. He is a little weak now and he is passed out. I'm Fantasykit by the way. I'm from FrozenClan. So is my friend with the weird squirrel like tail. Her name is Squirrelkit." Fantasykit comfirmed. She had Flamingkit infront of Phoenixfeather's paws. Aspenflower14 00:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm glad that little runt is quiet now," Phoenixfeather muttered as she brought Flamingkit over to Rubydawn. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sail flicked his ears to congradulate the new apprentices. Dahliakit shook her head to clear it, then looked up at Phoenixfeather. "May I be an apprentice?" she asked? Elorisa ♥ Nic 00:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How old are you?" Phoenixfeather asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Fantasykit have the power to read memories as well?) "He normally is quiet. He just gets ticked off sometimes. He is quite handsome as well." Fantasykit purred. "Wait......I mean he is quite big and is not a runt!" Fantasykit quickly changed her compliment. Aspenflower14 00:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Around 5 moons or so. I don't actually know. My mother abandoned me, and I never bothered to learn when I was born." Dahliakit mewed. Elorisa ♥ Nic 00:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Close enough," Phoenixfeather meowed. "Bellheart, you shall be mentor to Dahiliapaw." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Then what's all this stuff about a fox goddess?) Hakupaw dipped his head. "Thank you." he murmured. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 00:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fantasykit ran away from Dahliakit and Phoenixfeather to Flamingkit. She picked him up and set him by the tree that shelters cats from rain. She groomed Flamingkit's pelt then her pelt and sighed. ''He is in a different forest and clan......We cant be mates when we are older.....We could meet here though......He is so....handsome.....strong.....calm....powerfull....quiet....and so much more...... ''Fantasykit thought to herself. Aspenflower14 00:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- The newly named Dahliapaw smiled, her blue eyes glowing with pure, genuine happiness. She hadn't felt this happy since the last time she saw her sister. Elorisa ♥ Nic 00:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather smiled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sail smiled. "Dahliapaw. It has a nice ring to it." Dahliapaw gave him a sideways glance. "You're being nice to me? What a suprise, coming from a cat like you. Ever so blunt and taciturn." she mewed coldly. Elorisa ♥ Nic 00:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fantasykit whispered "I hope you like me back." to Flamingkit and curled up next to him, his reddish-orange and orange-cream colored fur and her pale violet fur intertwined with each other. Her wings layed against her sides, moving with the rise and fall of her chest. Aspenflower14 00:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Introing Yesterdaypaw :3) Dahliapaw looked up as a black, white and gray tom romped through the bushes, whispy-furred tail bushed out in agitation. "...Yesterdaypaw?" she asked, tipping her head. The tom blushed. "Dahliakit!" he mewed. Dahliapaw sighed. "I'm Dahliapaw now, Yesterdaypaw. And why are you here?" she asked, tail twitching. "Well, I had a vision that said I had to come here. I didn't know you got one too!" he rambled happily, eyes wide and smiling. Dahliapaw sighed. "I didn't have a vision. Mr. Silent Pants over there," she flicked her tail at Sail "Grabbed me and took me here." Yesterdaypaw glanced at Sail awkwardly. "Well then..." he mewed. Elorisa ♥ Nic 00:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is Dahliapaw being mates with Yesterdaypaw or Sail because I want to maybe pair one of my cats with yours if its okay with you =) Parsleykit watched Fantasykit and Flamingkit with bright eyes. ''Love. Parsleykit thought to herself happily. Aspenflower14 00:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather sighed wearily. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 01:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool eyed Sail and Yesterdaypaw. "I sense a love triangle forming here!" she mewed teasingly. Mistbreeze nudged Parsleykit. "Don't love too much. If you do, then it'll cause you a whole lot of grief." Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- (Dahliapaw isn't going to be mates with either of them. They both like her, but she just uses them to get to her goals.) Yesterdaypaw yawned and nodded to Sail. "Hey." he mewed. "I'm Yesterdaypaw. And I assume you're Mr. Silent Pants?" Sail chuckled. "My name is Sail." he mewed. "Nice to meet you." Dahliapaw only glared at Whisperpool, fury blazing in her eyes. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Elorisa: I thought of something where Dahliapaw attacks Whisperpool, only to get beaten. Is that ok?) Whisperpool twitched her whiskers. Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure, but she'll put up a rather good fight :3) Dahliapaw snorted. "I don't like anyone like that." she mewed, flicking her ears. "Actually, I don't like anyone in general." Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ok. BC) Whisperpool smiled. "Are you sure?" Dahliapaw purred demurely, then licked a paw and lunged at Whisperpool. Though Whisperpool's back was turned, the slightest twitch of her whiskers alerted the others she knew of Dahliapaw's speedy approach. Whisperpool waited until the last second, then spun, quick as lightning, sliding out her claws and letting Dahliapaw do the rest. Dahliapaw carried herself onto her opponet's claws, then stumbled backwards. Whisperpool slashed at Dahliapaw's legs, but the young she-cat jumped and Whisperpool missed. Dahliapaw leaped on Whisperpool, pinned her down, and whispered in the silver she-cat's ear. "You're beaten." "Not quite..." Whisperpool sprung up, knocking Dahliapaw off, then held Dahliapaw down. Then, shaking her head, she released Dahliapaw. "You're a good fighter. A credit to your Clan." Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellheart padded up. "You still did an amazing job, Dahliapaw," she praised. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 11:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiitakepath nodded. "A battler like that at such an early age must be wonderful for her Clan." Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Parsleykit chuckled and watched the fight. Her sister, Cinderkit grooming her fur next to her. .... Soon Flamingkit woke up. He stared at Fantasykit for a few seconds and then thought This she-cat made me go out of rage mode.......Maybe she is the one...... ''Flamingkit sighed and whispered "Fantasykit, even if your in Frozenclan I like you." and then walked away to his sister, Creamkit. .... "Lets get back to camp, LakeClan. Fishkit, Willowkit, Darknesskit Faithkit and Duskkit have to be apprentices." Nightshadepaw mewed. The cats of LakeClan left after saying goodbye to there friends. Flamingkit was glad that Fantasykit and him could stay. Aspenflower14 15:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliapaw smiled, and flicked her tail in slight embarassment. Yesterdaypaw smiled. "Good job, Dahliapaw!" Elorisa ♥ Nic 19:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That was a good fight you put up, Dahliapaw," mewed Momopaw. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 19:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aspen, Phoenix and Ice are a bit disappointed with your prophecy cats. Please, look into them before one or both of them do something about it. And about Ripplekit and Koorikit, they've been apprenticed, I just need to change it on the actual page...although there wasn't a post about it...it was a time skip!) Ripplepaw and his sister hurried through the forest to where they and the other prophecy cats would be meeting. "Kooripaw, hurry up! We're already late!" he hissed. Kooripaw whined as she raced after her brother. "I'm hurrying! Geez, for the youngest of the two of us, you're just too fast!" KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 19:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliapaw smiled softly, and bit the tip of her tail in nervousness. She'd never had this much praise before. Elorisa ♥ Nic 19:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kumoripaw doesn't have a power, but his hearing is super sensitive) Kumoripaw's ears twitched as he heard Ripplepaw and Kooripaw coming toward them. "Sounds like more cats are on the way," he mewed. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 20:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- The two apprentices skidded into the clearing. Panting, Ripplepaw said, "S-Sorry...we're late..." KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 20:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey!" Zoey greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC a tad Hummingbird was the runt of her litter, but the other fox cubs died. She was the size of a newborn kit when born, but Midnight, her mother, still loved her. However, she has lost all memory of her past, and only sees Whispershade as her mother. Hummingbird will grow to the size of a young warrior and stay that way, but will not sleep with the cats. She will be a DawnClan guardian, kinda like Shira and Silivia are the guardians who are bound to protect DawnClan until the end of their lives. Hummingbird's been around for a good.. I dunno, 1 thousand years, trapped in the same cub-body due to the capsule? I believe she'll be around 'till the end of the world, perhaps, unless she's wounded too fatally.) Bobwhite and Prunesweet hurried up the side of the mountain. Bobwhite had been using the underground sand to travel through to the Prophecy Gathering. They popped out of the ground beside Ripplepaw and Kooripaw. Hummingbird (the fox cub Whispershade adopted), bared her teeth from underneath Whispershade's legs. Whispershade licked her adopted daughter's cheek and purred. "It's alright, Hummingbird. Don't fear them." she whispered. Hummingbird untensed her muscles and her narrowed, frightening eyes, grew into cute, big, round cub eyes filled with curiousity. Bobwhite licked his paw. "Who are you?" Whispershade growled. "I'm Bobwhite, and the gray-purple she-cat is Prunesweet. We're the prince and princess of the Sand Weavers, twins. We live underground near SeaClan. We have heard stories about you guys. Star Cats, right? We'll, I had a vision that I was in the prophecy, and it was proven true. I am. And we're here." he squeaked, and padded on semi-sturdy legs over to Hummingbird. Hummingbird backed away in fear. ...Meanwhile, somewhat near the middle of the mountains... Glory sensed her granddaugther's awakening the moment Hummingbird had been stolen. "Hummingbird!" she wailed, flattening he rmidnight-colored ears. The storm winds howled and raged, lightning struck down and set a fire, which quickly enveloped in a circle around Glory. "Oh, rats. Not again." Glory growled between clenched teeth. The fire burned until Glory was trapped inside of it, but all of a sudden, Glory came out of the flames, untouched by harm. "You can't hurt a fox nature goddess with earth's natural elements, but you can hurt her with your claws. (HINT HINT how to kill her later on)" She pulled herself away from the flames, which quickly died down. She headed towards the mountain top. A bird flew past the ...Back at the Prophecy Gathering Spot... Hummingbird whimpered and pressed hard against Whispershade's leg. "What's the matter, Hummingbird?" Whispershade mewed. "A terrible creature is coming to hurt me!" Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 20:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeathe shuddered. "Let's hope it's not another Darkfire." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool shook her head. "One Darkfire is enough for out world." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 21:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Momopaw's ears pricked up, as did Alex and Kate's. "Who, or what's, Darkfire?" the three of them asked, their eyes curious. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 21:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Darkfire is a cat born of hatred and suffering. He absorbs cats into him and can only be defeated by light," Phoenixfeather meowed, making up the facts entirely. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alex shuddered at the thought of that. "Sounds creepy," mewed Kate. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 21:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whisperpool is suffering from a strange kind of exhaustion, which is being caused by a delayed reaction to her encounter with SW.) Whisperpool lay, yawning. "Darkfire was..." she meowed, before falling asleep. Blazeflicker looked at Mistbreeze with worried eyes. "She's been quite lethargic lately." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 21:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We fought Darkfire once. But that was a long time ago," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And we don't want to again." mewed Mistbreeze. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 22:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC It's Glory Fox she was referring to) Lavenderheart nearly leaped to her paws. "Glory! It ''has to be ''Glory! I saw that fox in a vision, and she's probably headed up the mountainside at an instant. Phoenixfeather ran to her friend's side as Lavenderheart collasped on her side, writhing with pain. Whispershade ran over as well, leaving Hummingbird to whimper and run after her. Suddenly, Lavenderheart stuttered, "G-Glory...i-is coming...1000 year slumber...revenge...StarClan told me..." Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 22:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springpaw put her paws over her ears. "Ahh! A screeching... what is it?" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 22:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alex shuddered. Kate placed her tail tip on her sister's shoulder. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Glory...Sunsetstar, make that barrier harder!" Phoenixfeather ordered. She and the TimeClan leader rushed to fortify the barrier to protect Rubydawn and the kits. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alex unsheathed her claws, her eyes bright with determination. Kate did the same. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Have you seen Richtofen's Page? His history is long, but it's worth it, as it explains his past and why he acts dismal around kits. And it explains a LOT about Samantha on it.) A she-cat slinked in. "Hello? Prophecy Cats? I'm Samantha! I came because StarClan wanted me to help you guys!" the brown she-cat yowled, with a high-pitched german accent. Lavenderheart was still unconsious on the floor. Whispershade greeted her quickly and allowed her over. Samantha purred. "Are you a loner?" Whispershade questioned. "I once belonged to a clan, actually, but they cast me out for falling in love with a cat from another clan, but I only had one kit, who died quickly of greencough. My destiny was to be a loner, but I know StarClan watches over me." Samantha explained. ... Meanwhile, a white tom with green and tan patches, with a dark brown, chocolate-colored, handmade belt with a rusty sickle, trudged slowly up the mountain. "I...need...to...find...the...Star...from...my...vision." he wheezed in a heavy, slightly high-pitched, german accent. He could still hear the constant voices in his head, the same ones over and over again. And it was of his brother, yelling about his failed experiments. The ones that happened ten years ago. "Help...me..." he whispered. He could just make out a starry figure in the grass that padded over and leaned on him to support him. "Brother, I veel help you." it meowed. "M-maxis?" the white tom stuttered. "Yes, Richtofen. My destiny was to die, but yours is to live on." Maxis meowed. "B-but Samantha's wasn't!" Richtofen wailed, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "It wasn't. And she survived the attack, Richtofen. The star was guiding you to her, brother. Go. Your niece, my daughter, has thought you were dead for years." The wind howled, blowing and fading Maxis away. Richtofen struggled on, but got weaker with each pawstep. He felt the need to give up. ''No! Richtofen! Keep Going! Samantha needs you! ''A voice murmured in his ear. Sophia! Richtofen felt strength gather in his muzzles, and he made it to the entrance of the cave, but a powerful energy (Sunsetstar's barrier, which affected him due to the fact he was forced to work for the Dark Forest) knocked him off his paws. He yowled in pain, but a warm feeling ebbed across him as the coldness fought against him. ''F-For...Samantha... ''But he blacked out. ... Whispershade heard the yowl and found a tom at the edge of the barrier and dragged him carefully in. The tom was unconscious, and his breathing was shallow. Blood trickled from a freshly-opened wound. "Help!" Whispershade yowled, dragging the tom in. Samantha whimpered in worry for the mysterious tom. "Will the tom be okay?" Samantha meowed, checking his fur. Samantha's eyes widened as she spied a scar on the cat's neck. "It's him..." Samantha gasped, tears welling in her eyes. Whispershade comforted her new friend with, "Who?" "M-my long-lost Uncle Richtofen...I-I thought he had...died." Richtofen stirred a bit, his eyes only opened to tiny slits for a moment before he blacked out again. "He's badly injured, and I don't see what could've caused it." Hikari imformed. Whispershade sniffed him, which had an odor of pure energy and another cat, unrecognizable. Whispershade turned to Sunsetstar. "Sunsetstar...I scented your energy barrier all over him. he was injured when he slammed into the barrier." Whispershade meowed sadly. ... For the first time he actually roused, Richtofen had thought he had been dreaming. ''Samantha? ''he had wanted to ask, but his lips had been glued shut. When he awoke again, he had actually awoken. His eyes were barely open, and he yawned lightly, slowly sitting up with aching, weak muscles, but he fell right back down. Samantha leaned against him, but then suddenly whipped around in fury, pinning him down. "Who are you, and where's Richtofen?" she hissed. Richtofen winced in fear. "I know you know where he is! I scent him all over you!" Fury blazed in her eyes. "Samantha!" Richtofen snapped. Samantha jumped back in surprise. "You know your manners! Sit down, and pay attention, just like Maxis had taught you! I ''am ''Richtofen! And your father's spirit had guided me to you, you understand!? I looked for you for 4 years, where have you been!?" His eyes strained. All eyes were staring at the somewhat insane tom. Samantha gasped with teary eyes. "You are my uncle!" she cried, and ran to his open paws, where he licked her cheek in joy. (Sorry about the long post. It needed to be long so you could understand what was going on. If I made it short, it wouldn't make sense, and you wouldn't understand Richtofen's personality.) Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 00:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliapaw stood up, tail flicking elegantly, and her eyes narrowed in distrust. "Who is this? Whay are they here?" she said bluntly, not bothering to act innocent. Tuomas Wright; Ace Attorney 00:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm sorry!" Sunsetstar apologized to Richtofen as Hikari, Silverblaze and Flowerbreeze hurried to his aid. "I was trying to protect the kits. We don't know when the Dark Forest could kidnap them," Sunsetstar explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen purred. "Zat's quite alright. It'll heal." Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 00:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliapaw sighed as she was ignored, and flicked her tail impatiently. Tuomas Wright; Ace Attorney 00:38, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari shook her head. "I'm a medicine cat, and trust me, you'll need the herbs." ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Hakupaw bounded forwards and dropped a small bundle at Rhictofen's paws. "Medicine." Rhictofen purred. "Okay. I'll have some." he took a small bite, then spat it out. "Yechh!" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls''' 00:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari sighed. "You'll need to make it sweeter so it won't be so disgusting. Do we have any honey?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 01:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC It's ''Richtofen, ''not Rhictofen. It's from the video game Black Ops. His name is also pronounced Rick-toe-fen, if you were wondering. The way Richtofen talks strange is because "w" is pronounced with a "v" sound instead. Also, if he says "this or that" it would come out as "Zis or Zat." Richtofen is a maniac in some ways, and sometimes he will black out and/or start blurting or yowling out random stuff in his sleep.) Samantha licked Richtofen's cheek. Richtofen seemingly blushed. "Zat is fine. If only Nikolai vas here. We'd have a good time. But alas, Nikolai has found his vay back to Russia." Then, Richtofen, with a sharp, arrogant look in his eye, turned to Dahliapaw. "Vere are your manners, young one? You should be kinder towards guests. But, I might as well answer your questions." And with that, Richtofen began a deep story about his entire life. Sweetpaw hurried over, as the kits also did, to hear. "I vas born to two cats, yet I never knew their names, vith one brother, Maxis. My full birth name was Edvard Richtofen, and my brother's vas Ludvig Maxis. However, we went vy our last names. One day, Maxis pursued our father by forcing me to help him kill him. Our father, well, vee kept his body in vigil. My mother had run away in fear vee vould take her next. After a long time, vee formed Group 935, after recovering a meteorite vith a new element, 115. Maxis led us. Maxis also fell in love vith Sophia, a young she-cat member. They had a zingle kit, Samantha, as you can see vith us tonight." Samantha purred. "Samantha was my niece. My only niece. And I loved her even more than my brother did. He only found her as a nuisance to the project. I could hear him scold her everynight because she spent time vith me during my nightly free time. Then, Maxis found a vay to make zombie cats using this 115. Our first subject vas our father. His zombie form was insane and built vith revenge. He nearly killed Maxis, but I grabbed a rusty old sickle..." Richtofen bent over and pulled out what was in the sachet on his belt: his sickle. It was rusty-brown with a tint of red at the tip, that seemed splattered and flecked all over the knife part. Richtofen showed the handle part, which was clean and not rusty at all, suggesting that Richtofen had cleaned it and hand-scraped off the rust. "And jabbed it into the cat trying to murder the rest of my remaining family. My father died. Again. And vee removed the 115 before it could make his zombie self respawn. Then, Samantha adopted Fluffy, a young kit, veery small, as big as my paw. Vell, Maxis decided to let her keep it zo he could expereement on it. He forcefully made me tie Fluffy down as we put zem through the teleporter. Fluffy vanished, but didn't show up at the mainframe. Angered at our countless fails, Maxis harshly beated me. I vanted revenge. However, one veery regretful day for me happened. I vas shutting the teleporter door ven there was a staticy, electric zound ven I closed it, ven I heard a growl and a demonic hiss coming vrom inside the door. I immediately varned Maxis, and he only demanded I opened the door. I protested, for his own safety, but then, I remembered the beating, so I replied, 'Yes, Doctor.' However, right when a demon Fluffy attacked, Samantha came bursting in, looking for Fluffy. Vell, I found this as my chance, I slammed the door shut vhere Maxis had hidden: ze teleporter, not realizing Samantha vas in there until too late, as Fluffy was attacking them, too. Then, I activated the teleporter, making zem vanish. I knew Maxis vould be killed instantly upon ze impact of teleportation, but I did not believe Samantha vould make it through-" Samantha cut him off, "I did get a nasty scar on my leg, though, and it was hard to move, but I still survived, and still searched for you. I ran in not only looking for Fluffy, but I had been chased by a murderous group of zombies. I was sure that ''you ''were dead!" Richtofen purred. "And I will cut it off there, vut may I speak to ze adults for a bit? I vill continue on later!" Richtofen slowly stumbled to his paws, nimbly prowling over to the more mature cats. Sweetpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Samantha meowed quickly, "How about you here my story of my survival?" Sweetpaw cheered and quickly sat down. ''Kids. They will love being so childish while it lasts. The real world is hard to withstand. ''He limped on one badly injured paw, but it was okay. It didn't bother him much. He's been through much worse. ''Zombies...you never get enough of zem. One limps, the other sprints, the other is crawling...And one nearly rips you apart, but always stick to an ally and you vill live. ''Richtofen purred as he saw Sunsetstar. "Oh yes, and I vanted to investigate your barrier properties." he mewed. Sunsetstar looked confused. "Why?" she questioned. "Vecause, I am a scientist and I study different energy sources and what emits their causes. I used to vork in Past-Time Grove-" Stormbender cut him off, literally, but unsheathing her claws and leaping on him. "You work for Hawkfrost!? Tell me your secrets! And how come I never saw you there." Richtofen began to cough, as he struggled for air. She was choking him. Samantha lunged and knocked Stormbender off of Richtofen. "Let him speak!" she hissed defensively. Stormbender fearfully nodded, and Samantha helped her to her paws. Richtofen panted heavily. "Yes. I ''used ''to vork for Past-Time Grove. Until I ran avay after I found why Hawkfrost vanted me! He admired my vattle strategies from zombie attacks at zhe lab! SO, he used me! But, I couldn't escape for 4 years exactly. I was not dead, but I walked the Dark Forest vecause that's vhere he took me, and kept me vrom ze prying eyes!" Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 19:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fantasykit looked confused at overhearing Richtofen's awkward accent. Aspenflower14 20:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG